Fake date
by BigBenjamin
Summary: Gumball as grown desperate but he is too scared to ask out Penny. So one of his friends comes up with a plan for Gumball to ask a girl out to make Penny jealous. What will happen when Gumball begins to fall for the girl hes fake dating. How will Penny react as Gumball slowly begins falling for Carrie


**First attempt at a story here on Fanfiction hope you guys like it I own nothing all of TAWOG belongs to its rightful owners such as CN and Ben Bocquelet**

"Man… she will never notice me" Gumball gave a sigh as he sat on the bleachers watching his crush and the rest of the cheerleaders doing their practice for the upcoming football game.

"Whose fault is that yours or hers"

"Not helping Tobias"

Tobias looks over from his spot on the bleachers his rainbow hair slightly slid back like he was trying to impress the girls none seem to really acknowledge him.

Sitting next to Gumball is his younger adopted brother Darwin. "Why don't you ask her out if you like her so much?"

"It's not that simple"

"Come on Gumball we are on longer Middle schoolers we are now high schoolers you can do it." Gumball looks at his brother almost like he was debating it but with a sigh he look back out seeing the girls having fun in the sun.

"How about you make her jealous dude." Tobias spoke looking over at them.

"What?"

"You know if your too scared of asking her out yourself why don't you ask a girl who is a good friend of yours and hang out with them and when Penny notices this she will be green with jealousy that's he will go and ask you out… it's a win/win situation man." Tobias spoke like it was nothing. "I do it all the time"

Sitting a few rows in front of them Bobert looks up from his book. "Dude that plan as obvious flaws that would most likely end with Unit Gumball getting his butt kick."

Darwin looks over at Gumball who actually seem like he was debating the idea. "Don't do it dude it's not a good idea."

"Of course it's a good idea… here is how you do it… you ask a girl out she says yes you date and do stuff to make the girl your trying to get jealous and when you finally have the one you want tell the girl your fake dating lightly how you don't believe it's working out and they deserve better"

Tobias looks at the other guys before he continues after he didn't get a response. "Come on I'm just trying to help and its fool proof nothing could possibly go wrong beside most high school girls will be sad at first but be over when the next good looking kid or next new shoes comes out."

"Dude… that sounds unbelievably sexist" Bobert spoke again looking at Tobias who just merely shrugs it off.

"Come on we might as well head home dude Mrs. Mom and Mr. Dad are taking Anais to her play today and we need to make sure the house is clean… remember"

"Yeah yeah don't worry Darwin I remember… seeya guys"

"OK Bye dudes and remember what I said… it always works."

The brothers stand and walk off heading home.

"Dude you're not really think of using Tobias's suggestion are you." Darwin spoke looking at Gumball as he continues his walk looking around.

"Darwin it is a good idea… and… and I'm desperate I really want her to go out with me."

"Are you sure you love her or the idea of her man."

"What is that supposed to mean"

"Nothing" Darwin sighs knowing that his brother wasn't going to budge and who knows maybe Gumball was right it might actually work but let's face it the only way Gumball is going to learn is by experience.

As Gumball and Darwin walk Gumball took a turn into the park as Darwin follows him. He notices a lot of the kids are here playing and just enjoying the week day are over and soon the weekends have come so everyone is currently having fun.

Gumball took a seat on the park bench looking up at the sky. His eyes scan the clouds look for answers.

"Bro" Darwin said in a bit of a whiney voice not really wanting to upset Nicole at the moment.

"They we gone until 9 tonight and its only 4 we have 5 hours I think we can sit down for a minute." Gumball looks over at Darwin who sighs and his body turns to the direction of his house but after a second he sits down next to his brother.

"How about Teri"

"Dude" Darwin warn looking over at his brother with a slight glare knowing that Gumball's emotions always seem to get the best of him and any rational thought.

"Come on humor me for a second man"

Darwin continues to watch his brother his face turn in a debating tone but his loyalty towards his brother no weighs the issue at hand. "Fine"

"What about Teri she… pretty"

"Umm dude not to be mean or anything but her actually going out on a date with you is slim to none. She is a complete germaphobe and you're not necessary the cleanest person around the school."

"I guess your right"

"How about Carman?" Darwin looks over at his brother.

"Nah she too picky for me and she is dating Alan… and I'm not getting involve with those two's love life ever… EVER… again." Gumball scans the field seeing all the kids playing and hanging out. He even sees Tobias with Bobert and Leslie walk in.

"How about Rachel she is hot"

"Bro… she one year older than you and she is bossy and I don't think Tobias would appreciate you using his sister for your sick stun."

Gumball sighs and looks out and sees Jamie and Tina chasing poor Anton having a blast.

Not even if I was paid to go out with Tina… that first time was a fluke I swear and Jamie… better not the aftermath might suck. Gumball thought to himself staring at the gigantic lizard,

"How about Sussie" Darwin said with an evil grin.

"Dude don't even joke like that."

"Oh I know how about Masumi she fun and cute she might… oh yeah sorry Darwin aren't you two dating."

Darwin faces turn a slight look of horror as if he forgot for a bit. "Yes we are… I should text her before she thinks I'm cheating on her… again."

"Hey guys I thought you 2 would be home cleaning or something." Tobias said as him, Bobert and Leslie walk up to us.

"Gumball came here to sit and look for a girl for your sick plan." Darwin spoke making both Tobias and Gumball glare at him.

"What plan?" Leslie said looking over.

"Dude you're not seriously thinking this is a good plan are you." Bobert look over.

"What plan?" The flower repeats looking at them

"Gumball is going to ask a girl out in order to make Penny jealous" Darwin spoke looking down at the planet.

"Darwin… what's wrong with you he is Penny cousin he's going to tattle." The cat whispers harshly into his brother's ear.

"Oh… well have luck on that just warning you my cousin is not the jealous type and the only time I have ever seen her jealous was when that time you were taken over by that spirit and Carrie lightly tap your shoulder." Leslie said as he walks off as Bobert did as well no longer wanting to be a part of this.

"Wait… Carrie… that's it she perfect." Gumball spoke almost standing.

"The hot goth… nice choice" Tobias said rubbing his chin.

Gumball scans the field and sees her sitting under a shrouded tree reading a book to herself not really paying attention to the world around her.

She cute so she will get Penny's attention, Penny already considers her a threat, she pretty emotionless so the break up won't be that bad and her and I are already good friends.

"Gumball don't…" Darwin went to warn but it was too late Gumball was already across the field.

Gumball stood in front of her for a second before he sat down next to her looking at her waiting for her to notice him.

Carrie slowly picks up her head and glances over at Gumball not expecting him to be there. "Umm… can I help you Gumball"

"What can't a guy come over here and say hello to a cute girl?"

Carrie just stares at Gumball as she slowly raises an eye brow.

Darwin watches with Tobias in the distance. "This is going to be a long week I can already tell."

"Awesome I wonder if I can be her rebound." Tobias thought to himself.

**Here is my first chapter I hope you guys like I won't be able to update a lot but I will when I can and tell me what I can do to make it better hope you all enjoy.**


End file.
